Pain 'n' Romance
by HiMokusei
Summary: New Chapter 3! Spoilers, Chapter 485/episode 377 . After the fight between Kuma and Zoro, Zoro is badly injured. Zoro x Sanji. Yaoi. M to be save, but in later chapters
1. Pain Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece, I don't make money

**Warnings: **Yaoi, shonen-ai  
**Legend:** " speaking "; _thinking_

**Reviews:** Please Review, as I want to get better in writing! Thanks

**Thanks to my Beta Reader: BregoArodShadowfax, Good job!  
**

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Pain Part 1**

The only thing he could remember was the devil of pain, which was burning like fire through his whole body. This agonizing pain, which was so strong, that he could only stand there, totally paralyzed. The swordsman couldn't even move a single muscle.

---

_That's it, or is there more? I feel everything and nothing. This agonizing pain, I just can't move. Damn! _

_But if that's it, it would mean that I am still alive, wouldn't it?_

_---  
_

He could hear a voice, but it was so far away and he wondered who was speaking to him. Until he could recognize the cook's voice.

"Oi, are you still alive!? Where did that guy go!? …… What on earth happened here…?" the Chef asked, terrified, and you could also recognize the anxiety in his voice.

"Nothing….. Nothing at all!" Zoro just rattled, before he started to faint.

Sanji was shocked when he saw the swordsman: covered in blood from head to toe, paralyzed and just panting for air.

The Chef was walking towards Zoro and was trying to talk to him when he finally managed to pant, "Nothing….. Nothing at all!"

Shortly after he was falling backwards; the strong swordsman was collapsing in a trance.

Just before falling onto the hard ground, Sanji was catching him.

---

_What the hell happened after that Spinach-head was beating me unconscious?_

_So much blood and he's barely breathing. Shit!_

_---  
_

Sanji was looking over him with concern, until he finally managed to loosen himself from his freeze and take the lifeless body to the others.

It was so surreal; he never thought that he would come across the swordsman in such a state and have to even carry him.

" Oi, Chopper, come quick, the marimo's passed out!"

Everybody turned to him suddenly looking concerned and horrified. The usual strong Swordsman was lying in the arms of the blond cook, lifeless and covered in blood.

Chopper was running to Sanji and said, agitated: "I can't treat him here, let's bring him over there to the building."

Then the little reindeer was turning to the others. "Could you bring me some things?"

The doctor gave orders to Nami and then turned to Sanji.

"Sanji, come on, let's bring him inside!"

"Hai!", Sanji said wearily and took the swordsman into the house. The usual tough cook was hypnotised and was staring at the in blood covered torso in his arms.

"Sanji you can lay him on the bed!" Chopper called, but he didn't respond.

"Sanji?" Chopper asked again.

"Hai!" he laid him on the bed with care. Then the cook said with a concerned voice and a sceptical gaze.

"Chopper, will he make it?"

"I can't tell by now, but it's very serious!" Chopper started to look at his wounds and checked his blood pressure and pulse.

A moan reached Chopper's and Sanji's ear. Both looked and saw that the swordsman was trying to move.

---

_Is he awake? But he must be in horrible pain, how can he manage that?_

_---  
_

Everything was black, and he felt this unbearable pain in his whole body.

He was trying to open his eyes, but he failed; his eyelids were too heavy.

"Zoro?" he could hear voices saying his name, but they were so far away.

"Hmmmm", was the only thing he could groan in pain.

"Oi, Marimo; say something!" he knew this voice and chat-upfrom somewhere, yes, it was the "Lo…ve…co..ok" a scarcely audible rattle came across his lips; it was too difficult for him to speak. "Is..ev..ery…bo…dy…al…rig..ht?"

He coughed blood.

"Yeah, yeah, but stop talking…" Sanji tried to say without sounding concerned.

Chopper interrupted ".. Yes. It's too exhausting for you, you have to rest; I will give you some painkillers and then try to sleep, ok?

He just panted a "mhm!"

Chopper was taking a little bottle from his bag, after which he drew up the syringe and gave him a shot.

"Ok, while you are sleeping we'll treat your wounds. Rest now, Zoro!"

---

_Why was the cook here? What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be…cooking…or something like that?_

_---  
_

But the green-haired man couldn't think any further because he suddenly got very tired, and everything went black again.

"Is he sleeping? " Sanji asked

"Yes. The painkiller also makes tired. Could you bring some water? The wounds have to be cleaned!"

"OK!" While Sanji was getting the water, Chopper was spreading his surgical instruments, bandages and salves which he had in his bag.

"Here!" Sanji placed the bowl on the table beside Chopper.

"Thanks, could you start with cleaning his wounds? I will treat him with the salve and will stitch up the bad ones, it'll be faster that way!"

The cook was looking at Chopper with surprise, but then he nodded and got to work.

Every now and then a low whimper crossed Zoro's lips. Even though he was sleeping, it appeared like he could still sense the pain.

---

_Damn it, that doesn't look good. His whole body is torn apart! I'm worried about THAT pigheaded idiot, ch. Besides, he looks weak and helpless…that's not the usual Zoro! When you're better, Marimo, I will kick your ass for real._

_---_

After a while they were finished and had treated the green-haired man from head to toe.

"Do you know more now?" Sanji asked the reindeer.

"The wounds are not that bad, but rather the fact that his whole body is totally weakened. It's like all of his strength was totally absorbed!"

Shocked, Sanji looked at the reindeer and then to Zoro

"But he'll make it, right?"

"I think so, Zoro is strong," said the reindeer positively.

So, what do you think? Please Review!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Pain Part 2

So, here we are again. Hope you like it^^

** To: ~BregoArodShadowfax and ChryleNCreek AKA Pirouette: **

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR READING BETA!!!!! YOU'RE GREAT!!!!!!**

To: sanji_x_zoro, jhei114, ShaolinQueen, Ceae: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS^^

**ENJOY!!!**

**---  
**

**Chapter 2: Pain Part 2**

"_The wounds are not that bad, but rather the fact that his whole body his totally weakened. It's like all of his strength was totally absorbed!"_

These words kept echoing through his head over and over again. He just couldn't think about anything else. Again and again the flashbacks: The beginning of the fight, when Sanji was still conscious. Zoro was already weakend then and to top it all off he substituted his head for Luffy's.

He wanted to interfere, but that Shitty-Swordsman had to beat him unconscious.

Everything was consistently coming to his mind, like a bad dream.

A nightmare, but he just couldn't get why the hell he was so concerned about that moss-head.

-

_What has just happened with you? I can't believe it, I'm worried about YOU!_

-

Lost in his thoughts he was looking at the injured Swordsman, who was lying on the bed. Looking at him. His eylids were closed, however they were flickering sometimes. Maybe dreaming, but sometimes there was a light painful expression on his face and a hushed moan leaving his lips. His whole body was bandaged, the only thing the swordsman was wearing was his dark green pants; or what was left from the fight. He was just lying there, stiff.

-

_Damn it! I wanna know what happened!_

_---_

He couldn't think any further, because just at that moment the others were coming through the door, together with the surviving people of Thriller-Bark, carrying massive packs and huge bags.

"Chopper!" Luffy called in a happy sing-song-voice.

"We have the things you asked for", Franky said.

"Oh!? Thanks!", Chopper said in thought.

"How is his condition?", the Captain was asking seriously.

"This is the first time I've seen so many wounds on Zoro's body! …. Really he was so close to losing his life!" told Chopper seriously and concerned. "I'm sure that something must have happened when we were knocked out!"

Everybody was in thoughts after Chopper had expressed his opinion.

"I can't belive that man just left like this!" muttered Robin, expressionless.

"Yeah and it's weird how Luffy is suprisingly energetic too!" said Usopp.

"Just a bit…. I'm not even sure myself. Hahaha!" laughed the Captain.

Suddenly two residents from the town jumped up and one of them yelled

"Wondering about what happened? To tell you the truth, I've seen it all!"

"I saw it too! From the start to the end!" the other one said.

But as fast as they were appearing, they were disappearing; because Sanji gripped them and led them with a "Come over here!".

"Sanji?" the Captain said surprised, and everybody just stared at the three as they walked away.

---

A few meters outside the building Sanji had stopped. Just on the same place where the Crew was fighting hours ago and where they woke up form unconsciousness.

"You were pretty awasome too!" said the one, timidly.

" Yeah, you also said _"Take my life" _just like that swordsman" the other one said, sounding sheepish.

"Quiet! Just tell me what happened afterwards, because I lost consciousness, too…!"

Sanji said in a serious tone, but louder than he wanted to.

The cook sat down on a stone outcropping and, as usual, lit a cigarette. Both guys stood behind him and began to tell him, excited.

"That Shichibukai has an amazing ability! After that big blob touched Luffy he expelled what he claims to be all of Luffy's pain..!"

"Pain?" Sanji asked surprised and took another drag on the cigarette.

"As in the Elements that make up suffering… even a little bit of it, was enough to make that swordsman scream in agonizing pain" they said.

"So that's how it was!" Sanji frowned, gloomily.

Lost in thoughts he spoke, disappointed of himself "I'm really sorry… that I didn't think he would live."

-

_In that moment I thought I'd never see you again. I thought you'd die on me. Shit-Marimo-head!_

-

"So that is also the reason why Luffy became so energetic and Zoro became completely paralyzed! That's just so reckless!" he said after a while and the pictures from Zoro appeard in his head "Nothing…. Nothing at all!"

His mind raced: "Let me be his substitute. Take my live instead of his. I beg of you!"[1] Blood, everywhere. The lifeless body. The panting in his ears. The weak voice. The scene rushing trough his mind, like a bad movie; which expressed only horror and pain.

Sanji was brought back to reality as the two Guys wanted to walk off to tell the others.

But Sanji jumped to his feet and stopped them.

He told them that Luffy shouldn't know about what happened. He would feel guilty, if he'd know what Zoro had done for him, done_ for all_ of them.

---

They went to the building to get something to eat and to celebrate.

Of course Sanji had cooked before, and showed his great cuisine skills in creating a overwhelming meal.

The tables in the big hall were perfect, everybody had space, as well as the big plates and bowls full of food.

All of them were happy, that it turned out good and everybody was alive.

As always there was a good mood in the athmosphere, after such a fight; everybody was eating as much as they could. Above all, one: "FOOOOOD, FOOOOD!!!" Luffy was in his Element. There was a good Party-atmosphere.

---

„He seem's to be sleeping despite all the noise!" Chopper, who was sitting next to Zoro on the bed and shoving food into his tiny mouth, commented.

"Well he's a soundsleeper anyways!" Nami said with a worried expression on her face, who was sitting next to Zoro on the other side of the bed.

Suddenly Luffy came to Zoro's bedside: "Oi, Chopper, check this out!" he was holding a big barrel in his hands. "That's Zoro's share! Hehe!" Luffy said laughing.

"Now then, drink this!" Luffy said and was about to pour the liquid into Zoro's mouth, when he suddenly got smacked on the head. "DON'T CHUG HIM!" Nami shrieked.

"That's Zoro's favourite wine! It must make him feel better!" Luffy said puzzled.

"Just what kind of medical theorie is that?" Chopper squeaked, horrified.

"What about meat?" Luffy said sheepish.

"Fine, we know you wanted to do something!" Chopper said calm.

Just at this moment Brook begun to make music and everybody listened and celebrated.

The party lasted until late into the night_**. **_

---

Somehow everybody went to sleep, exept for Sanji, who was sitting next to Zoro's bedside with a worried look on his face.

After a while he heard a painful moan coming from the green-haired man, and he suddenly recognized that he was turning his head from one side to the other.

Reflexively his hand shot to the swordsman's forehead.

-

_Damn it, he's burning up. Just what I needed now! What am I gonna do now?_

-

After he thought about it for a few minutes he was looking for a cloth to wet.

He put the cold and wet cloth on Zoro's forhead and was hoping that the high temperature was sinking.

„Come on Marimo, you're not a weakling!" the cook whispered.

-

_Why am I doing this? And why the fuck am I sitting here watching over your sleep? Why am I worried? Why, shit-head... Why?_

-

About half an hour later the condition of the Swordsman hadn't changed: in fact, it was getting worse. The Green-haired man was panting for air, sweating and now and then a whimper was leaving the sick man's lips.

The blonde immediately went to wake Chopper up.

---

"Chopper! Oi, Chopper!", Sanji shook the reindeer awake.

" Hm?..... ah Sanji, what is it?" the doctor said sleepy.

"Zoro! He's got a fever!"

"What? A doctor, sombody get a doctor!" Chopper jumped up, alarmed.

"Chopper, you _are_ a doctor!" said Sanji laughing, despite the serious situation.

"Ah, yes, right. Hehe!"

Both were walking to the bedside. Chopper was rummaging in his Doctor's-bag for a clinical thermometer.

The little reindeer sat down on Zoro's side and put the thermometer into his mouth. Both were waiting in silence for the result, till a high-pitched noise broke the silence.

"Ah, it's finsihed" Chopper called, "Oh. 39.8°, that's not good!"

"What are we going to do now?" The cook looked at the reindeer with a questioning expression.

-

_Damn Baka-Marimo-headed Swordsman, why do you have to get a fever now? Huh? So that I am even more worried about you than I am already am?_

-

"We're getting him to the ship, to the infirmary, I can take better care of him there!"

---

Said and done. So Chopper and Sanji brought the injured to the infirmary at the Thousand Sunny.

---

"What now?" asked Sanji after putting Zoro gently on the bed at the infirmary.

The infirmary was little but roomy. Coming from the kitchen to the infirmary the bed was on the right and Chopper's table, swivel chair and cabinet on the left.

"We try to get the temperature down with some cold compresses. But if that doesn't work, I have to give him some medicine, however that's the last option, because I don't want to give him too much medicine...Can you get some water? I'll get some towels!"

"Ok", he nodded and went to the kitchen to get a bowl with Ice water.

---

„Here!" Sanji put the bowl with the Ice water on the table.

"Ok, I'll make two towels wet and then we put each of them around his calves and then a dry one over it. You'll help me?"

"Of course" so both of them put him the cold compresses on.

"That's it!" Chopper said and put Zoro under two blankets.

"What's that for?" asked Sanji, as the doctor put an infusion into Zoro's arm.

" So that he doesn't dehydrate!" the reindeer said, businesslike.

"Ah, I see. Well, you can go to bed now. I will watch over him!"

"You're sure? Don't you wanna sleep as well?!" the little reindeer asked surprised.

"Nah, I'll make it, I'm going to sleep tomorrow!" Sanji said acting cool to hide his concern.

"Ok, ah, you have to check his temperature every hour. If it's not down in two hours you have to give him this!" Chopper said, businesslike, and placed a little bottel on the table.

"ehm, ok. I'll do that!" Sanji said, bashful.

---

After Chopper was gone, Sanji sat down near the bedside on the chair.

-

_I can't belive it, that I'm sitting hear with a worried face. And that all because of a seeweed-head like you. I'm scared about you, just adimting that costs me quite an effort. You know that, Zoro?_

-

After a while the blond changed the compress and took his temperature. He was still sweating a lot and breathing heavily. His chest was rising and falling with great effort.

"40.1°! che. Oi, Baka-Marimo, what's that? The fever should go down, you know!" the cook gave him a sermon. But after two hours the temperatur still didn't sink, so he had to resort to other measures.

"Now I have to infuse you the medicine! You wanna start a fight here, huh, Marimo-head?" he said harshly. The blond went to the desk, were Chopper left the medicine. He took the little bottle, opend it and walked over to Zoro.

"Ok, let's get this over with!" Sanji whispered and bend over Zoro. The blond placed his left arm under Zoro's neck, to lift his head. He moved the bottle to Zoro's lips and slowly poured the liquid in.

-

_That's an extra kick in your sorry ass, when you're better! You can count on that, Marimo! ………… Hopefully the medicine is working._

-

"Come on Zoro!" asked Sanji quietly

[1] Zoro said this to Kuma, before Sanji went unconsciousness.

---

Did you like it? Please leave a Review! Thx


	3. Pain Part 3

~~~ Dream

**Chapter 3: Pain Part 3**

* * *

One day has passed since the fight with Kuma. Since that day, the Swordsman has been unconscious. In the first night he was sleeping very fitfully and was bothered with a fever, which has sunk this morning.

The cook has fallen asleep; exhausted; near Zoro's arm, after he assured himself that the temperature of the green-haired man had fallen.

Somehow Sanji managed to cook and look after the Swordsman at the same time,

to the surprise of all. Not even Sanji knew exactly why. Maybe because he felt guilty, because he wanted to substitute his head for Luffy's? He didn't know, but he had just felt like he needed to do it.

Today was a usual day. As usual as a day with the Straw-Hat pirates can be. Everybody was crazily celebrating; however the Crew's thoughts were with the injured Swordsman. He never slept that long. Everyone was in concern and was wondering what had happened, except for some few people.

---

Dusk fell and Sanji had cleaned the kitchen after dinner and then joined Zoro.

Since the fitful night the swordsman has slept very quite without any event. This fact lightened the cook very much.

He sat down on the chair beside the sick man and thumbed through his cookbook; wrote something in it or erased something. Now and then he glanced at the sleeping swordsman. He was covered up unto his hips, so that just the bandaged and muscular upper body was to be seen.

His arms were limp on his sides and in his left arm there was an IV tube.

_A nice body *smile*_

_SANJI! Just what were you thinking right now?_

These thoughts haunted the young cook for a little while.

_---_

_"Take me as a substitute for Luffy," Sanji said, standing in front of Zoro._

No, Sanji!

_The blond was hit by a wave of pain and fatigue. He fell._

SANJI!

_The green-haired man rushed towards Sanji and dropped on his knees, stunned. He took him into his arms; rocked the limp body back and forth._

_Lifeless. Dead._

_The strong swordsman's eyes were filled with tears, tear drops running down his cheeks._

SANJI, NO!

_---_

The cook stood up to get himself something to drink, but something made him freeze.

"San…ji!" Zoro whimpered.

The blond looked in horror at the bedside.

_Did he just call for me? Did he just say "Sanji"? …Why?... I…? ...Is he dreaming? About ME?_

"No!" Zoro screamed.

"Oi, Marimo!" the blond said, unsure. The swordsman began to lash about, writhing.

"Oi, Zoro!" Sanji said softly and took a step towards the bed. He tried to hold Zoro, tried to calm him down. But he had to be careful that he wouldn't rip out his IV from his arm.

"Schhh, everything is alright, you hear me!?" Sanji was saying softly over and over again.

"San..ji…..no!" desperation and pain was in Zoro's voice. Single tears slowly ran down the swordsman's cheeks.

Damn it, what the hell is going on, all of a sudden? It has to be a nightmare, but why is he calling for me? And why the fuck is he crying? Shit, shit, shit!

The blond caressed his arms. One hand trailed unknowingly to the cheek of the green-haired man, also caressing it.

"No!" he was whimpering, "Sanji"

Over and over again he tried to calm him, caressing him. He took his hand and squeezed it softly.

"Schhh, everything's alright. OK?" he continued to whisper softly.

The swordsman still writhed, whimpering the same word again and again. But Sanji didn't give up and tried to calm him down.

Finally his breath steadied, and he drifted into an easy rest.

After a little while the blond put his hand away from the swordsman's cheek. The other hand, however, stayed clasped with Zoro's.

---

Robin was awake early this morning, finding that she couldn't sleep after the recent incident

She got out of her comfortable bed. Robin and Nami have their own beds in the women's quarters. The black-haired woman tiptoed out of the room, without making any noise, because she didn't want to wake Nami; and went straight to the kitchen.

"Oh, Cook-san is not making breakfast yet! That seems odd," the dark-haired woman mumbled to herself.

The archaeologist then decided to take a look at the injured Swordsman-san, but she also had the suspicion that Cook-san was with him.

When she opened the door to the sickroom, she ran across a sleeping blond with his head bedded beside Zoro's arm; holding his hand.

So, does that mean…

She smirked, however Robin decided not to mention anything about this topic, she'll find the right moment to do so another time.

"Good morning, Cook-san!", said Robin with her mysterious grin.

---

The cook heard his name being called and woke up, just to find himself sleeping by Zoro, _again_!

_Oh, I just can't believe it, that's the second time I've been sleeping here._

_I'm worried about you, I look after you. Watching over your sleep._

_I even hold your hand. Why? Why Marimo, Why?_

_Could it be that….. no. Not the Marimo. Nonono._

_Put that idea right out of your mind, Sanji!_

_Hopefully Robin didn't notice anything_!

"Good Morning, ~~~Robin-chwan~~~, did you sleep well?", the cook sang.

"Yes, thank you, Cook-san! How is the condition of Swordsman-san?"

"Uhm, no change!" Sanji said in a low voice, with a hint of concern.

Robin observed that he didn't feel well about that topic.

"I'll make an excellent breakfast for you, my beloved Robin-chwan!", the chef sang and danced past robin.

---

With a smirk at the green-haired man, who was cuddled into the blanket, Robin closed the door.

---

The whole crew was sitting at the big table in the kitchen of the Thousand-Sunny and was waiting for lunch. Like always, the kitchen was in chaos. But that was normal for lunchtime with the Mugiwaras.

"HUNGRY! SANJIIIIII!!! FOOOOOD!", the Captain screamed and jumped around. But he soon stopped when Nami knocked him on the head.

"Be quiet! Zoro is in the infirmary and is trying to rest!" Nami grumped.

"Yeah right, be quiet," Usopp agreed.

"The meal is finished, sit down everyone!" the chef called and placed the dishes on the table

"Eh, Chopper how's our Swordsman?" inquired Franky.

"Uh, well, he's still out cold, I hope he'll wake up soon. However he's better than in the first night!" Chopper announced.

"SUPER!", the Cyborg called.

However the Crew still had worried looks on their faces.

"Oi, minna![1] Zoro is strong, he'll make it, ne!?" Luffy spoke seriously.

They all looked at him, and finally nodded.

"Let's sing a song for our first mate. Yohohohoho!" Brook announced

---

It was nearly evening when Sanji decided to go and look after his swordsman. He walked to the infirmary, opened the door and sat beside Zoro on the chair. The blond was sitting there, with his chin in his hands. He was in thought, looking at the peacefully sleeping swordsman: the sunburnt skin, which was even more brown because of the white bandages; his peaceful and constant breathing, his chest moving up and down.

---

The first thing he realised was pain. He couldn't place it to a special area, because it was everywhere. Luckily the pain wasn't that strong. The reason for that was probably that he felt like he was stoned. Likely the painkillers.

He felt like floating, even though his eyes were closed. He was nauseous and his head was exploding; to be short: he felt like shit.

Slowly he could notice the environment again. He could feel the bandages which were wrapped around his body. There was also a blanked placed above his hips.

In his left arm he could feel a needle, where some liquid was dropping into his body.

The green-haired man could hear someone stepping inside. For a while he was trying to open his eyes, till someone said something.

"You usually never sleep that long, mosshead!" Sanji told him with a little concern in his voice, not aware that Zoro was regaining consciousness.

".shut. up. aho -ko-kku.! " Zoro said heavily. Speaking was still very difficult for him. His voice was hoarse, because of the dryness in his mouth.

He was trying constantly to open his heavy eyelids, and finally succeeded.

Green met blue.

"Zoro!" Sanji screamed, surprised. "You're awake!" He looked happily into Zoro's still weary eyes. They weren't as strong as usual.

"What. Does. It. Look. Like. Ba. ka? " he tried to tease the blond, breathing heavily.

"Shut up, Marimo-head. I'm gonna get Chopper!" announced Sanji and disappeared.

The swordsman was left behind, stunned. He wondered why the cook was so strange. Then he tried to get up, which turned out to be a complete flop.

_Damn it, what the hell is this? I can't move. CHOPPER! What did he give me? .... This….!!!!!!!!!!_

There was not enough time to be upset, as Chopper already came through the door.

"Zoro! At last! How do you feel?" Chopper ran beaming to the green-haired man and jumped up to the bed to be at eye level with him.

"Chop. per!" Zoro admonished. "How. Should. I. Feel? I. can't. move. a. single. centimetre!? What. The. Hell. Did. You. Give. Me?" he hissed, breathing heavily and looking at the infusion.

"Zoro! That's against dehydration. You were out cold, for two days! And BESIDES, you can't move because YOU are STILL TOO WEAK. BAKA!" the reindeer roared more than said; he felt mad, worried, nervous.

_I've slept for two days? Wow. I have to get better so I can train. I'm still too weak…._

"Ah, really, is that so?" he finally said

"Yes!" the doctor said, "What happened actually?" he suddenly changed the topic.

_What happened? Oh, Chopper! I won't tell anybody! Really nobody!_

_He had a flashback:_

_"I ask this of you, please take my life for his!… I see no other way to save my crew… If you can't even protect your captain then your ambition is worthless. …_

_ Luffy is the man who will become the Pirate King!!! [2]_

Then he said with a smile on his lips:

"Nothing Chopper, everybody is fine, right? So it's not important!"

"But…. Zoro..?", the reindeer said, confused.

"How long will it take till I can move again?" the green-haired man said, changing the topic.

"Hm, about one or two days. Depends on how fast you're recovering!"

"So one day!", the swordsman announced.

"Na, na! Rest! You've had two hard days. ..I'll tell the others!" Chopper said happily.

"Chopper, don't tell them that I can't move, will you?" Zoro said before the reindeer opened the door.

Finally the reindeer said with a smile: "No, I won't tell them, I've got professional secrecy, Zoro!" Then he left the room.

Released, the swordsman looked at the ceiling and finally closed his eyes.

---

"He's awake? YIPPEE! Can we go to him, can we go, can we go? Say Chopper. Say!" the Captain said, hyper excited. Everyone was beaming at Chopper with happy faces.

That was a damn good reason to be woken up. Everybody already was in their rooms to go to sleep, when Chopper came with the good news.

"Sorry, minna, not today anymore! Tomorrow, OK? It's late and he's still weak!", the Doctor said, serious and with a stern look.

"Ohhhh that's so not faaaaaaaaaaiiiir!" Luffy said, disappointed, "But tomorrow, Promise!"

"Yeah, tomorrow, I promise" Chopper said smiling.

After that, everyone went to bed again. When everyone was gone, the reindeer went to Sanji, who was still standing in the kitchen and smoking his cigarette: "Can you make him some food? Just something light, so that he at least has something today!?"

"'Course!", the cook said with a smile as he started to work.

After that, Chopper went to bed as well.

---

"Food!", the blond announced when he stepped inside the sickroom.

The green-haired man opened his sleepy eyes and looked at the cook.

"Don't want anything!" he said harshly.

"What the hell do you mean by "_Don't want anything_"? You haven't eaten in two days!" the cook said angrily.

"Just leave me alone aho-cook!"

"Listen Marimo-head, you're eating! Is that clear?", Sanji said with a commanding voice.

Zoro decided to inspect the wall on the other side of the room. But suddenly it clicked in Sanji's head. The cook left the plate on the desk and turned to Zoro.

"Wait a sec…could it be…that you just can't move? Huh?" the cook asked, smirking slightly, but with a smooth undertone.

"Hmpf!", Zoro went red, but continued looking at the wall, so that Sanji wouldn't know he was right.

Sanji looked at Zoro knowingly; went to his bedside and sat down on the chair.

"Zoro, you have to eat something! Nobody will know. I promise!" he said kindly and put his hand on Zoro's arm, touching him gently.

The Green-haired man flinched slightly when he recognized the touch of the cook, but he reminded silent.

"Zoro, please!" the cook said, begging a little.

_Since when did the cook start begging? And since when is he calling me by my name? And since WHEN, is he touching me gently? HELP! What's goin' on?_

Zoro turned around and eyed Sanji angrily.

"Ok?" he asked again, ignoring the look on the swordsman's face.

"Nobody will know!" the green-haired man commanded.

"I promise!"

„If they find out, you'll wish that you had never been born!", hissed Zoro seriously. His eyes narrowed to slits.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on now!"

Sanji stood up and grabbed the swordsman under his arms to get him to sit straight.

The look on Zoro's face was horrified.

_What the hell is he doing? Wuah, HELP!_

"Alright, I'm done!" the cook said, departing from the swordsman when he saw the look on the other man's face.

Sanji went to the desk and picked up the plate, and sat down again.

"OK, open up!" Sanji said, commanding; as he dipped the spoon into the soup.

"What's that anyway?" Zoro said, trying to distract him.

"Soup, especially made for injured swordsmen! Don't distract me! Open up!"

Embarrassed and with a slightly red face, the green-haired man opened his mouth.

"Don't forget to blow, it's hot!" Sanji said, smirking.

"I know that! Perverted love-cook!" Zoro hissed.

"Maimoooooo!", Sanji warned him.

"Yeah, yeah!" he said, pissed.

_This damn cook, if someone ever finds out about this; then he'll…._

_But why is he doing this? And why did he smell so good, when he came near me? Why do I even think that he smells good? …. Like Vanilla…. Oh, gosh. How can I stoop to that level? Why is he doing this? What does that baka love-cook think? I don't get it…_

The Green-haired man ate up all of the soup and was drifting off to sleep, seconds after that. Sanji soon joined him in the dream world.

* * *

[1] minna= all, everyone

[2] Zoro said to Kuma

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm really Sorry that it took so long with this Chapter; but I had a few Problems. Well this Chapter was Betaed only once, (I've two betas, and the other one didn't send me back yet); so there'll probably be some changes later.... But I couldn't let you wait any longer. However I had problems with uploading today, kept getting italic.... crap!  
**

**Did you enjoy it? Please leave some reviews, so I know if you liked it or not!**

**Thx for reading guys!**

**And a great thx to:**

**BregoArodShadowfax for Betaing! thx thx thx^^**

**and for the wonderful reviews, Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!!! *made me really happy*  
**

**ShaolinQueen**

**xHitsulover.**

**sanji_x_zoro**

**Santoryuu-Zoro**

**The Wandering Swordsman**

**flashgambitsxgirl**


End file.
